SARANG
by JungHyomi
Summary: Cerita Kim Jaejoong bertemu namja bernama Jung Yunho di Tempat pemandian / YUNJAE /YAOI / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

SARANG

Author : JungHyomi

Main Cast : Kim JaeJoong , Jung Yunho

Other Cast : Park Yoochun , Shim Changmin , Kim Junsu Kim Hyun Joong , Yoon Bomi dll

Pair : YUNJAE , little ChunJae

Rate : M NC-17

Genre : Drama , Hurt

Note : di sini Jae gak bisa dengar ya dia dengarnya pakai alat pembantu .

Y J

U A

N E

Tampak 2 orang namja keluar dari sebuah rumah . 2 namja itu bernama Kim Hyun Joong dan Kim Jaejoong . Hyun Joong berjalan di depan sambil memainkan handphonenya sementara namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong berjalan di belakangnya sambil mendengarkan lagu .

"yah ! jalan yang cepat " ucap Hyun Joong sambil menoleh kebelakang .

" Aku bilang jalan yang cepat ! tidakkah kamu mendengar saya " ujarnya sekali lagi .

" jangan bicara ke hyungmu seperti itu " ucap seorang ibu dari rumahnya dilantai dua yang teryata adalah eomma dari Kim Brother itu .

" Ya terserahlah " ujar Hyun Joong .

"Joongie-ah Tunggu Hyun Joong nanti " ujar eomma kim , tetapi Jaejoong tidak mendengar karena dia sedang tidak memakai alat pendengar .

"HyunJoong panggil Joongie " perintah eomma kim kepada HyunJoong , lalu HyunJoong menepuk tangan Jaejoong , dan Jaejoong melihat ke belakang tepatnya ke eommanya yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya .

"Joongie tetap di pemandian sampai HyunJoong menjeputmu " ujar eomma kim dengan isyarat , dan Jaejooong hanya member symbol 'Ok' sambil tersenyum ke eommanya lalu melanjutkan jalannya .

Sekarang Jaejoong berjalan di depan HyunJoong yang memainkan handphonenya sambil tersenyum , Jaejoong melihat ke belakang dan memperhatikan Hyunjoong sebentar .

" Kamu lihat apa ? " Tanya Hyunjoong lalu melihat ke handphonenya lagi . Jaejoong menarik sweater HyunJoong .

" Apa yang terjadi dengan kamu ? " Tanya balik Jaejoong ke HyunJoong . HyunJoong melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari sweaternya lalu melepas headseat sebelah kiri yang dipakai Jaejoong .

" Tidak ada " Jawab Hyunjoong dengan tersenyum .

" saya memberi tahu kamu untuk tidak melakukan ini di luar " sambungnya . Jaejoong mengambil headseatnya yang berada di tangan Jaejoong .

"Kamu tidak pernah bisa mendengarkan music " sambutnya lagi .. HyunJoong kembali memainkan handphonenya . sementara Jaejoong memakao alat pembantu pendengarannya .

" come on , kamu bilang jalan yang cepat " ucap Jaejoong pada Hyun Joong

" apakah kamu gila ? " Tanya Hyun Joong pada Jaejoong lalu kembali melihat ke handphonenya .

" beginikah kamu berbicara pada hyungmu ? saya akan member tahu eomma "

" hah you're insane ! " ucap Hyunjoong sambil melihat ke Jaejoong

" beritahu saja dia ! " ucap Hyunjoong lalu berjalan .

" mwooo ? " ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat ke Hyun Joong .

"kamu hanya tua satu tahun dengan saya , dan kamu tidak terlihat seperti hyung " ujar HyunJoong sambil melihat tajam ke Jaejoong .

" yah , kamu pergi sendiri saja , saya mempunya sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan " ucap HyunJoong ke Jaejoong , lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong .

" kemana kamu pergi ? " Tanya Jaejoong .

" itu bukan urusan mu " sahut HyunJoong lalu menoleh kebelakang .

" kalau kamu memberitahu eomma , kamu akan mati " ancamnya . Jaejoong lalu berlari sedikit dan melihat HyunJoong sedang berlari kecil dengan yeojachingunya , Bomi . Jaejoong memperhatikan Hyunjoong dan Bomi sampai tidak terlihat lagi .

# DI PEMANDIAN .

Jaejoong sedang melepas pakaiannya , lalu memasukannya ke loker dan dia juga melepaskan alat pembantu pendengarannya dan menaruhnya lalu menutup lokernya .

#YUNHOSIDE

Tampak Yunho sedang bekerja . pekerjaanya itu membersihkan tubuh orang , Yunho bekerja sambil bersiul-siul . setelah selesai dia membersihkan tempat untuk tidur/? pelanggannya . saat dia menumpukan baskom yang tadi dia pakai dia melihat seorang namja cantik sedang membersihkan badannya . namja itu Kim Jaejoong . terlihat dari mata Yunho dia tertarik kepada Jaejoong lalu dia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong . Yunho mencolek /? Tangan Jaejoong , dan Jaejoong menoleh ke Yunho mata doenya menatap mata musang Yunho .

" Kamu sendiri Hari Ini ? apakah kamu ingin saya membersihkan kamu ?" Tanya Yunho . Jaejoong mencoba mengerti apa yang Yunho katakana .

" you skin " sambung Yunho .

" gwenchannayeo , Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri " Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah Imutnya #kyaaaa .

" saya menggunakan alat pembantu pendengaran " jelas Jaejoong .

" apabila kamu berbicara pelan, saya bisa mengerti , saya bisa membaca dari bibir " Sambungnya . Yunho tampak paham Yunho menjongkokkan badanya di samping Jaejoong .

" Mianhae , mollaseo pabokatji . saya akan memberika kamu pembersihan yang baik " ucap Yunho pelan-pelan agar Jaejoong mengerti .

" Aniyo , gomawo " tolak Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis .

" saya akan membersihkan kamu , rasanya sangat baik " ucap Yunho . Jaejoong tersenyum .

" gwenchannayeo , saya tidak mempunyai banyak uang " ujar Jaejoong lalu membersihkan dirinya .

" ini gratis , kamu tau gratis ?" tawar Yunho sambil tersenyum .

" sekarang lagi tidak ada pelanggan " sambungnya . Jaejoong tampak berfikir dan dia mau akhirnya .

Yunho sedang memakai alat untuk membersihkan badan di tangannya sambil bersiul , sedangkan Jaejoong sedang Duduk sambil melihat ke Yunho .

" bisakah kamu mendengarkan music ? " Tanya Yunho

" Aniyo , saya tidak bisa mendengar itu , tetapi saya bisa meraskan itu " jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum .

" wow , daebak ! " puji Yunho .

" sekarang kamu berbaring , dan jangan bergerak itu membuat pekerjaan saya berat , mengerti ? " Tanya Yunho yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong . lalu Jaejoong berbaring dan Yunho mulai membersihkan badan Jaejoong . saat badan Yunho sedang berdiri disamping kiri Jaejoong , Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kiri , dan tidak sengaja mata doe itu melihat ke arah Junior Yunho yang ehm big , Jajeoong langsung menutup Juniornya dengan tangannya .

Entah sejak kapan dan siapa duluan Jaejoong dan Yunho berada didalam sebuah ruangan , Tubuh Jaejoong sudah polos . Yunho sedang mengecupi Junior Jaejoong .

" ah … ah … ah " desah Jaejoong . Jaejoong mengelinjang keenakan dan yeah aktifitas itu terus berlanjut hingga selesai . ( Mian NCan gak diceritain hehe ) .

KEESOKAN HARINYA .

Jaejoong sedang sarapan dengan raut muka yang berbahagia . eomma kim yang kebingungan dengan raut muka Jaejoong bertanya .

" apakah terjadi sesuatu Joongie-ah? " Tanya eomma kim . Jaejoong menggeleng dan melanjutkan sarapannya .

# IN SCHOOL .

Yoochun tampak sedang menonton film dewasa di kamar mandi , lalu dia melihat Jaejoong sedang mencuci tangan .

" Jaejoong-ah " panggilnya . Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya .

" yah Kim-Jaejoong sini " sambungnya sambil memperlihatkan film dewasa itu dan tampaklah seorang cewe America sedang menservice Junior seorang namja .

" wow cool " ujar Changmim yang tadi membersihkan tangan di samping Jaejoong .

" apakah kamu pernah melihat ini sebelumnya " Tanya Changmin .

" jangan hanya karena dia tidak mengertidia tidak bisa merasakannya " ucap Yoochun . Jaejoong memperhatikan Yoochun dengan aneh .

" oh fuck " kata Junsu yang tiba- tiba menonton .

" are'u crazy ? , kamu bisa mendapatkan itu semua " ujar Yoochun

" tentu saja dia bisa" sambung Changmin .

" Jaejoong berfikir itu besar " sambung Changmin lagi .

" perlihatkan mereka Joongie-ah " ujar Yoochun Langsung mendorong Jaejoong ke dinding . Jaejoong memberontak tetapi pegangan Junsu di tangannya sangat kencang .

" stay still , stay still " perintah Changmin . Yoochun tampak ingin membuka resleting celana Jaejoong , tetapi Jaejoong tampak memberontak membuat Yoochun kesusahan membukanya .

" ini selalu berat di awal " ucap Changmin .

" lepaskan saja " suruh Yoochun yang akhirnya di lepaskan tangannya oleh Junsu .

" cute kid !" ucap Junsu lalu mereka bertiga meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri yang tampak ingin menangis .

# DI DALAM KUBIK TOILET

Tampak Jaejoong sedang duduk didalam kubik toilet sambil melihat sebuah foto yang ternyata adalah foto Yoochun dan dia , setelah lama memandangi foto itu dia merobek foto itu menjadi 2 , dan dia merobek – robek foto Yoochun sambil menahan tangis .

TBC

Note : ada yang merasa familiar dengan cerita ini ? ya ini memang dari film Korean . tetapi ada scane yang tidak saya pakai dan ada kata yang saya tidak tulis . hehe . Mian Juga kalo ada typo/ ada penulisan kata yang salah

AKHIR KATA :

Give me review ! 15 review aja please ^^ don't be silent reader jebal


	2. Chapter 2

SARANG

Author : JungHyomi

Main Cast : Kim JaeJoong , Jung Yunho

Other Cast : Park Yoochun , Shim Changmin , Kim Junsu, Kim Hyun Joong , Yoon Bomi dll

Pair : YUNJAE , little ChunJae

Rate : M NC-17

Genre : Drama , Hurt

Note : di sini Jae gak bisa dengar ya dia dengarnya pakai alat pembantu .

" ah ah ah yunh hmp " desah seorang namja cantik yang sedang menikmati sentuhan namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho . Yunho tampak sedamg mengulum Junior Jaejoong .

"ah shhhhmp ah " desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mengulum nipplenya yang menegang .

Yunho tampak benar- benar menapsu mengulum nipple kanan Jaejoong yang sangat menegang , sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri dia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah .

KRIINGGGGGG…..

Jaejoong terganggu dengan bunyi alarm yang ada di kamarnya . dia merasa celananya basah . Ya kim Jaejoong mengalami mimpi basah .

Hari ini adalah weekend dan Jaejoong berencana untuk pergi kepemandian. Jaejoong keluar rumah dengan senyum yang ada di wajah cantiknya dan di belakangnya tampak ada HyunJoong . Hyunjong menepuk tangan Jaejoong .

" ya, tunggu saya " ucap HyunJoong .

" Hyunjoong jangan lari seperti kemaren ! " ucap eomma Kim

" okay ! jangan khawatir eomma " sahut HyunJoong menoleh ke eommanya yang berada di lantai 2

"Palli ! " ucap HyunJoong menoleh ke belakang .

" kamu tidak mempunyai acara hari ini ? " tanya Jaejoong menyusul Hyunjoong .

" wae ? kamu tidak ingin pergi bersama saya ? " Jaejoong menggeleng imut .

" Aniyo , kalau kamu mempunyai acara kamu bisa pergi "

" hah you're insane , kamu menolak saya saat saya membutuhkan kamu " ucap Hyunjoong remeh .

" wae? Apakah kamu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat ? " sambung Hyunjoong sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong . tiba – tiba Bomi datang .

" Ah mwo ? " Tanya Hyunjoong sengit .

" Aku ingin berbicara dengan kamu " jawab Bomi tidak kalah sengit .

" saya bilang , saya tidam mempunyai pembicaraan yang saya ingin ucapkan ke kamu " ujar HyunJoong .

" kenapa kamu lakukan ini ke saya ? apa yang terjadi dengan kamu " Tanya Bomi , sedangkan Jaejong menatap mereka ber2 bingung .

" mwooo ? " bentak Hyunjoong .

" jalan ! " suruh Hyunjoong kepada Jaejoong dan diangguki Jaejoong .

" saya ingin ke pemandian bersama Hyung saya " ucap Hyunjoong kepada Bomi tanpa menoleh .

" yak jangan berbohong " ujar Bomi . Jajeoong berhenti berjalan .

" kamu mematikan telepon , benar ? " Tanya Bomi .

" Jangan pergi sendiri ! " bentak HyunJoong ke pada Jaejoong . Jaejoong berjalan ke arah HyunJoong dan Bomi .

" kamu harus bebicara dengan dia " ucap Jaejoong

" are'u crazy ? siapa kamu member tahu saya apa yang harus saya lakukan ! "

" inikah cara kamu berbicara ke Hyungmu " bentak Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala Hyunjoong .

" bicara dengan dia ! " sambung Jaejoong .

" saya akan kepemandian sendiri ! " sambung Jaejoong lagi lalu berjalan sebelumnya membukukan badan kepada Bomi .

Jaejoong berlari ke arah pemandian dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Cherrynya sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Yunho . akhirnya dia sampai di pemandian dan dia berjalan ke arah loker saat dia ingin membuka kaosnya dia mendengar suara ribut – ribut karena penasaran dia ketempat dimana suara ribut itu berasal . dia melihat Yunho sedang di jambak oleh namja yang diketahui bernama seunghyun .

" Saya bertanya padamu apakah kamu gay hah ? " bentak Seunghyun sambil tetap menjambak rambut Yunho .

" Jawab saya , Jawab saya " bentak Seunghyun lagi tetapi sekarang dia menampar pipi Yunho dengan sangat keras .

" you asshole! Jawab saya jawab saya ! " sambung seunghyun lagi dengan menggampar Yunho . tampak Jiyoung sedang memisahkan perkelahian itu .

" apa yang kamu lakukan hah ? " bentak Seunghyun pada jiyoung sebelumnya dia mendorong Yunho Hingga jatuh .

" apa kamu gay juga fuck ! " sambungnya . lalu dia menendang Yunho dengan keras tampak Yunho tengah kesakitan .

" you asshole ! " sambil tetap menendang Yunho . Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan ' gwenchanna '

Jaejoong yang tidak kuat lagi melihat Yunho disiksa lagi akhirnya dia pergi menuju loker dan memakai pakaiannya lagi lalu pergi ke luar dan berlari tidak tau kemana dengan baying-bayang suara Seunghyun saat menyiksa Yunho . akhirnya dia berhenti di tempat yang sepi lalu mengatur napasnya .

END

Note : gimana gimana ? menggantung ya ? hehe aku tau kok . gak perlu sekuel kan ya ? hehe soalnya aku belom punya ide hehe tapi kalo banyak yang minta sekuel aku bkinin sekuelnya . mian nee kalo ada typo dan ada yang tulisannya yang salah .

Akhir kata seperti biasa . Give me review please ^^

Note 2 : makasih buat yg udh review thanks jg buat yg udah nyaranin maaf aku blm betulin cara penulisan aku disini mian sekali lagi krna banyak kesalahan


End file.
